CeCe and Logan: Kidnapped Part 2
by the-auslly-shipper
Summary: Do not hate me for not updating on CeCe and Logan: Kidnapped. I couldn't I really just don't know how too. I'm seriously that dumb. Anyway, for everyone who is new to this story, please read CeCe and Logan: Kidnapped. Or else you will not understand this part... Someone can PM how to post the next chappie I'd love you forever. DON'T JUDGE I'M STUPID. From now on its M to be safe.
1. Chapter 2, Save Me!

**A/N: First of all, I want to say I'm happy to hear that you guys liked my story. In the last chapter I forgot to put this : I do not own Forever 21 or Zumiez, I also do not own Shake It Up or anyone/anything you recognize. Second of all, I'm still quite new to this so if you guys have any suggestions or tips let me know and I'd be happy to take a look at them. (to who ever this may concern) : I might put some romance between CeCe and Logan because well they aren't blood related so they can date (Here In Canada I'm pretty sure). So here it is. And I will probably update everyday, mostly because I'm addicted to Fan Fiction (especially :Austin & Ally) So again Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Tortured. **

**Logan's P.O.V: **

The last thing I remember was having this weird dream where me and CeCe were trapped in the back of a truck. Slowly, I open my eyes and my dream has become reality, it really did happen. CeCe tossed me the rope as I tied myself up again and put on my blind fold. The very dimly lit truck was now filled with light as a 30 year old sounding man opened the door talking with an annoyed tone "Look kids, you have about 10 minutes to go to the bathroom while my buddy fills up the truck. If you guys take even a second longer, I will kill you. Got That?" The man brutally pushed us out as we stumbled to the ground. Finally warmth. With just CeCe and myself to heat ourselves up, it wasn't easy. The entire truck was cold except for obviously the engine and the passengers seats. My stomach rumbled in hunger as the fearless man dragged my sister and I into the gas station. He pulled the two of us closer to him and whispered in our ears with his stinky breath "Oh, and if you make it seem like we kidnapped you, we will kill you both." He removed the blind folds and the ropes before shoving us into the ghetto gas station. "Logan, this is our chance to escape" CeCe whispered rapidly, but shakily. She was right, but what if they caught us, they would kill us by the second. "CeCe, we have to do what they say, or else they might kill us." I whispered firmly. The firmness in my voice however didn't remove the fear that even a fool could read through my face. CeCe nodded to me. We ran quickly to the bathroom. I stepped into the men's room while I saw CeCe disappear into the woman's room.

**CeCe's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I have about 10 minutes to do what I need to do. I wonder if this ghetto place sells like a pocket knife or something. They might be watching us at the very moment. But I don't care, the least they could do it kill me. I don't want them too, but I have to save myself and Logan. I stepped into the dirty stalls and checked myself if I too had been beaten. The only thing that hurt was my stomach, maybe of hunger or maybe I had been stabbed. I was badly bruised on my upper right arm, perhaps it had been while I had been knocked out. I quickly did my business and rushed to the sink. There was a broken mirror just on top, everything seemed fine except for my makeup and the side of my forehead. Towards the left of my forehead, there was dried up blood. How long was I knocked out? Knowing that a stereo typical place would have a gun or a knife just laying about, I searched before my 10 minutes were up. I looked everywhere just as I was loosing hope, I noticed there was a small pocket knife in front of my eyes. Wow, sometimes I can't even open my eyes and smell the roses. Shoving the knife in my pocket, I washed my hands and bolted for the door. Literally, I ran into Logan on my way out, we both stumbled down. The man gave us a death glare, before paying the guy at the counter. Logan pulled me up as we bolted for the doors. The other guy started tying me up just as I asked "Where are you taking us? What do you want from us?" I asked coldly, trying to toughen up, trying, it was rather when you're afraid. He didn't say anything so I asked again, this time louder and colder. Like the last time I didn't get a response, so I spat right on his face. "Now are you going to answer me?" I got his attention, that's for sure, he removed my spit from his face with his left hand, and slapped me across the face with his right hand. Logan jumped up and kicked the man off the truck. Logan quickly pulled me and scram "CECE GET IN THE FRONT OF THE TRUCK!" My heart was pumping, and my face was throbbing, but I did as I was told. I got in the passengers seat and closed my door. I heard the guy on the floor scream "They're getting away!" Logan jumped into the drivers seat as I remembered we needed keys. "LOGAN WHAT ABOUT THE KEYS?" My heart was racing as I felt the adrenaline in my veins. Logan smirked at me and pulled out the keys. He popped them quickly into the key whole. Logan stomped on the pedal and we vanished from that horrible place. My eyes watered as I snapped back to reality. My right cheek was in pain. Logan got his attention off of the road and turned over to me, "CeCe, turn your face, let me see where he hit you" he said calmly as I did what I was told. His eyes widened when I turned back around. "How bad is it?" I asked before pulling down the mirror on the roof. I examined where I was hit and it was just as bad as it felt. My entire right cheek had a purple hand print on it. I slowly turned over to Logan who looked like he was going to kill someone. "Logan..." I started, but Logan cut me off, "No, if I ever find him, I'll kill him" I was grateful I had a big brother who could look out for me.

* * *

About an hour later, we had no clue as to where we were or how to get back to Chicago. Every sign read places where we weren't familiar with. There was a moment when we even considered being in Canadian territories. Like what is Hamilton? We stopped at a gas station called Petro-Canada. Does this mean we are in Canada? When did we cross the boarder? Perhaps when we were kidnapped. We currently didn't have a clue where we were, didn't have any Canadian money or our American Money on us. While we were still in the truck, I searched around the floor or even the drawers, maybe our belongings were there. There was plenty of space behind the seats, perhaps they were there. Yes! I found my new beanie! "Logan, how do I look with my new beanie?" I asked after putting it on. "You look as cute as a button" Logan replied with a smile. He pulled out his wallet, just as he was headed out he stopped me from moving and said "CeCe people might think that I beat you, so you better stay here. I'll be back in about 5 minutes I think you have to pay first for the gas here. So I'll be right back okay Cutie?" I nodded as he kissed my not-bruised cheek. The Canadian landscape was simply beautiful since it was spring, the beautiful red poppies were just blooming, there were tulips everywhere. I also noticed there were snowy mountains all over farther behind the city. Everything was peaceful. It was about 5 AM so the beautiful morning sun was shinning over the beautiful mountains. 5 minutes passed and just as Logan promised, he came back. He was outside putting the gas in the tank. After about a minute or so he was finished, so he closed the cap and put away the Gas hose. He stepped in the car with some tea. "CeCe I brought you some tea" I smiled a bit and replied "Thanks" Then and there, I felt different than I did yesterday and earlier today. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. And my heart melted when Logan looked at me. This cannot be what I'm thinking, no I think its because of the effect of the incident. I wish I could talk to Rocky about this, the only problem is that we don't know where we are. I took a sip of the warm tea, mmm Jasmine Tea, my favorite. "How did you know that Jasmine is my favorite tea?" I asked curiously. Logan chuckled and made my heart melt at the same time "I just guessed" I smiled like an idiot.

* * *

Several hours later, we stopped at a Camp Site (1) close to the beautiful white mountains and green grass. It was close to what seemed to be sunset. The sun was slowly taking its time to set, leaving the clouds orange like. Breath taking really, I noticed Logan yawning, poor thing, had to drive all day. I had to say something, he needs to rest. "Uh... Logan, do you wanna take a quick nap while I go find some food?" I quietly asked him. In response, Logan shook his head no, I was quite worried, he hasn't rested in a while. "Logan..." I started, as he cut me off, "CeCe, I cannot leave you alone in the middle of the woods in someplace that we don't know, I'm coming with you." he stated, he didn't bother asking my opinion. I responded quickly " Fine, but as soon as we get back, you need to take a nap, at least. Okay?" He nodded in response. The sun was setting faster than I thought, and with a blink of an eye, it was gone and it was dark. The fact that it was a bit breezy didn't help at all. Quietly, I shivered a bit, as Logan and I walked into a near by grocery store called SuperStore (2). The exterior was covered in green and white, on the inside was filled with colors, red for the savings posters, blue for the stands, and green for the cash registers, everything else was white. It was quite different than you would think. Logan snapped me out of my thoughts by asking me something I wasn't quite paying attention until he waved his hand infront of my face, "CeCe!" Logan snapped quite annoyed. "Sorry Logan, what was that?" I asked apologetically feeling guilty, he looked so cute when he was annoyed and that little- wait, what? I'm his sister, I shouldn't think this, but lets face it, I can see his abs through his shirt, I wonder what it looks like when he's shirtless... NO! CECE! STOP! "I asked what you wanted for supper, I think we should have something that lasts for a while and doesn't go bad easily, since we're on the long run and we don't have that much money. So you pick" He smiled sweetly, that it made my stomach feel butterflies, I felt my cheeks heat up quickly. He noticed my blush as he smirked. "Uh.. I don't know, maybe something like cereal? I don't know." I responded nervously, wow way to impress him, I'm such an idiot, I thought to myself. "CeCe, you're no idiot, and what was that about impressing me?" He smirked as my blush changed to a deeper shade of red. Shit! Did I really say that out loud? "Uh yes, you did..." Logan responded. I face palmed as I realized I did it again. "Well there's no point in hiding this now, but I think I like you that's why I kinda wanted to impress you Logan. I'm sorry" I replied awkwardly. Logan simply chuckled as he crashed his lips in mine. Immediately kissed back when I realized what was happening. OH MY GOODNESS! ITS MY FIRST KISS! AND ITS WITH LOGAN! I felt sparks flying all over the place and fireworks shooting from my body. I felt like a spaceship was taking off on me. This felt magical, I felt complete. I felt Logan smile while we kissed, not caring if people were staring at us making out. I felt like we could have stayed in this positon forever. Unfortunately oxygen was being a bastard and was making us lack of it, forcing us to pull apart. He pulled away smiling, breathing heavily. I can't believe this just happened. I was probably smiling like an idiot. But I didn't care. What are we doing? I asked myself. "CeCe, will you be my girlfriend?" Logan caught me by surprise, I didn't see that coming. "Absolutely" I nod while replying. He leaned in, our faces finally touching, leaving our lips only millimeters away, when suddenly, we both received a tap on the shoulder by a guy who worked here, wearing a red vest reading "I can help!" He looked like a middle-aged man with only very few hair, and a moustache "Look kids, I've been getting some complaints about the other customers about you two eating each others faces, or how you kids call it 'kissing' so why don't you two move along before I call security" and with that said, the man left muttering "Crazy Kids" under his breath. Well, this is awkward.

* * *

(1) Yes, Canada does have camp sites! Lol I go camping a lot.

(2) I do not own Super Store or anything belonging to it.

**A/N: So ladies and gents, I apologize for the short chapter, this chapter really gave my writers block. I was having a hard time writing it. I know the whole kissing thing was bad, see I've never had my first kiss :'(. Yea so I know this chapter sucks, but I promise I will update soon and make it better. Tips or suggestions are appreciated. **

**the-auslly-shipper OUT!**


	2. Technically Chapter 3, I Need You!

**A/N: WOW! I'm so happy to see that people really like this story, I'm blessed. Anyway, So if you guys think that my story is a bit too boring, don't be afraid to tell me. I want you guys to be 100% honest with me, I feel that the last chapter was really boring, and I don't have a plan I write this as I go. I think this will be the 3rd and and the next one is the final chapter. I'll do my best to make it count! Thanks everyone for the support 3 I warms my heart honestly. I do not own Shake It Up or anything you recognize. Enjoy My 3rd Part :)**

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

You would think older people would let us enjoy life while we're still young, let our selves fall in love, a lot. But no, they just get you in trouble for everything we do. I grabbed CeCe's hand and gave it a light squeeze, she didn't hesitate at all, she responded by lightly squeezing thoughts drifted back on that man that made CeCe and I stop from kissing. Whatever, we should stick to finding a way to survive and get back home. Both CeCe and I's phone's died. We don't have anything other than a bit of cash, and not even Canadian money, we have no clue how to get back, yet we're trying to make the most of it. I wonder if dad and Georgia are looking for us? I wonder how Flynn is going. How's Rocky? I wonder how awkward it would have been if Rocky came along with us after all... She would have felt like a third wheel. But what I can't seem to put my foot on, is why those guys kidnapped CeCe and I? The last thing I remember before I was knocked out, was them saying something about the money. I remember one of them mutter "I wonder how much money we're going to get for these two" My eyes widened as I clicked everything, we were about to be sold to prostitution. But why were we headed for Canada? No, I think they were taking us somewhere were no one could find us. And why us? I wonder if CeCe has ever had something like this happen to her, I should ask her, but maybe later. I turn around as I face my gorgeous girlfriend, to see the worry on her face. I think she's noticed that I've been putting the pieces together.

"You... You figured it out... didn't you?" she looked down as she said it, barely a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear. "Yea, I did. CeCe, what happened? You need to tell me everything. Please." I demanded worriedly. I need to know everything so I can protect her, and comfort her. Her eyes were filled with tears, our hands still together, she quickly ran with me dragged behind her into an empty janitors closet. Once we shut the door, she broke down, crying. I couldn't take this anymore, I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, whispering into her ear "Baby, I'm here, its okay, I'm here, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise" she sobbed harder, her arms went up to my neck. I was a good 5 inches taller than her, so her head reached up to my neck, CeCe snuggled into my neck as she took a deep breath.

"It started when I was 7, I got kidnapped, but it wasn't easy for them. I was in the park with my mom, and Flynn was just a new born baby. My dad and my mom were still together, and my parents weren't really paying attention to me, obviously they were busy with Flynn, I had to go to the bathroom and it was only a good 5 minute walk there from the park. I told my mom I would be right back and she just told me the usual 'Don't Talk to strangers' just as I came out of the bathroom, I was heading back to where my mom was, and before I realized anything, I was being kidnapped, how? well I think I must have not been paying attention that someone was watching me, and just like that, he grabbed me and ran to his van. I was just a little girl so I didn't know about rape, or even prostitutions. I was drugged then too. I think they made me smoke some marijuana or something like that, because I felt like I was floating, in mid air. I didn't know for how long I had been kidnapped, I didn't even realize that I was being kidnapped because of the drug. It felt like only seconds, when in reality I had been high during the entire time I was kidnapped, I someone told me that I had even been rapped. One of the workers for the person who kidnapped me, was an undercover cop, one day I remember the last day I saw that horrible van, along with those horrible people, the cops came busting in, in the process of me being rapped. My eyes were all red, obviously the crying and the fact that I was high. My mom, my dad and Flynn came in as well. As soon as the police arrested the two other men who kidnapped me, not the cop obviously and the man who kidnapped me yelled at me 'This isn't the end of it Cecelia'; my parents brought me to the hospital where everything seemed like a blur, the nurses woke me up hours later after what looked like I had thrown up, they told me I should be fine if I threw up again. One of the nurses said 'She had been kidnapped for 3 weeks, and has been drugged everyday, by the looks of it, she has been high during the entire time.' The police came over to my house everyday for a month to see if they could get any information about this guy, but I had been high during the entire time, I think it might have been to prevent any information to slip up. And there you have it Logan,my tragic story, this is why I'm so scared Logan, This is why I need you, and I'm so sorry I got you in to this, forgive me?" My beauty confessed her biggest life secret and was asking for me to forgive her? No, what kind of a boyfriend does that make me if I asked her to confess something to me and then let her blame herself for bringing me into this? This isn't right. "Shh, CeCe, there is no need for you to apologize, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry I had to make you confess something so big out of you. I'm the one to blame. But please CeCe, stay strong, and you're stronger than you think, because when this happened, you were just a little girl, and now look you have to be the toughest girl I know. I'll be here for you with every step that you take. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what" CeCe sobbed a bit harder after what I just said, I didn't want her to cry, because I'm going to take care of her, and protect her from harm, nothing could hurt her. "Logan, thank you so much for everything, I'm glad you and I are finally together." CeCe chocked from her tears, I rubbed her back, so she could know that I was here for her. "Baby, I'm here for you, I'm going to protect you no matter what." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me, I know very well this was a short chapter, I have been having quite the trouble writing it, I've already figured out the plan, but the only problem is that I'm having a hard time to focus on anything. I have these constant head aches, but I don't know why. I probably spend too much time reading fan fictions. My Life :P Anyway, I will try to update it soon ladies and gents 3 Uh one more thing: **

**Follow me on tumblr if you have one : .com and you can send me a fan mail or on my archive : ask. to give me some advice or tips on the story. **

**Guys don't be shy on telling me your opinions. I know it was short :( I apologize for that. I've been working on another story however, its called "The Mermaid and the Vamp" its an Auslly story if you watch Austin & Ally 3 nothing like my past work. And I do have other stories in the process of the making, any ideas you guys have, don't be shy, PM me up 3 Bye Guys **

**the-auslly-shipper out!**


End file.
